La liste
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Mycroft a créé une liste. Une liste de personnes devenues soudainement amicales avec lui. Pourquoi cette attitude envers lui ? Et quel est le véritable lien entre ces personnes ?


**Bonsoir !**  
 **Cet OS se déroule quelques mois après les évènements du 4.03.**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes lut une nouvelle fois la liste des noms qu'il avait collectée. La liste des personnes devenues subitement amicales et prévenantes avec lui, presque du jour au lendemain.  
Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre le vendeur de journaux en face de son bureau, la réceptionniste de Scotland Yard, le vendeur de Donut's à Downing Street ou même, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Mrs Hudson ? Il s'était étonné auprès de cette dernière de sa soudaine gentillesse, elle lui avait apporté une tasse de thé et un muffin lors de sa dernière visite à Sherlock, mais elle s'était contentée d'ignorer sa remarque.  
Il posait la liste au moment où il reçut un SMS de Sherlock « Nos parents seront à B.S. demain à 15h00». Leurs parents ne l'avaient évidemment pas contacté, ils lui en voulaient suite aux révélations récentes. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les affronter une nouvelle fois mais tenait à s'expliquer, encore. Il soupira, caressant son front face à un mal de tête naissant.

Il sortit de son bureau, ayant besoin d'air, et se rendit jusqu'à Hyde Park où il s'installa sur un banc. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants mais les ouvrit quand il entendit des pas. Il tomba sur deux secrétaires des Services Secrets .  
\- Mr Holmes. Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je vous remercie.  
Elles échangèrent un regard, hésitantes. Puis l'une d'elle sembla prendre une décision.  
\- On va au pub. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?  
Ils les dévisagea quelques secondes avant de décliner poliment et elles repartirent. Encore deux à ajouter sur sa liste, mais il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms.  
Mycroft resta encore près d'une heure sur le blanc à se vider la tête, savourant les faibles rayons du soleil printanier.  
Puis, il décida d'aller au Club Diogène à pied. Il passa devant plusieurs pubs et remarqua les deux employées vues plus tôt dans l'un d'eux. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules : plusieurs policiers de Scotland Yard les accompagnaient dont un certain Inspecteur Gregory Lestrade.  
Le cerveau du Holmes assembla rapidement la pièce du puzzles manquante : L'inspecteur Lestrade était le lien entre toutes les personnes inscrites sur la liste. Il était en contact, presque quotidiennement, avec tout ces individus.  
Mais que lui voulait-il donc ?

Mycroft était à son 3éme verre de whisky quand on lui annonça que Lestrade était arrivé au Club Diogène. Il se leva pour l'accueillir dans la salle privée, lissant son costume plus que nécessaire.  
Le policier eut l'air surpris de le trouver là.  
\- Je pensais avoir rendez-vous avec Sherlock.  
\- Je lui ai demandé de vous inviter, ne sachant pas si vous viendriez pour moi.  
\- Oh… Okay.  
\- Il était étrangement gentil aujourd'hui.  
\- Ça lui arrive.  
\- Rarement avec moi.  
Le roux lui fit signe de s'asseoir et ils s'installèrent tous deux, l'un en face de l'autre.  
\- Allons droit au but, Inspecteur. Reprit Holmes. Que voulez-vous ?  
\- Excusez-moi ?  
Mycroft soupira et lui tendit la liste que le policier parcourut rapidement.  
\- Il en manque. Se contenta de répondre ce dernier. Mais ils m'avaient dit que vous ne faites jamais attention à eux.  
\- Daigneriez-vous enfin m'expliquer ? S'énerva-t-il à moitié.  
Lestrade sembla soudainement mal à l'aise mais s'exécuta.  
\- Ça date du soir de… L'incident à Sherinford. Sherlock m'a demandé de faire attention à vous. Alors j'ai… J'ai organisé pour que les 2-3 jours suivants se passent bien. Et… Et j'ai voulu parler à vos amis pour qu'ils prennent le relais mais…  
\- Mais je n'ai pas d'ami.  
\- Du coup j'ai demandé aux gens que vous fréquentez souvent et que je connais. Pour qu'ils soient un peu plus agréables que d'habitude. Et que votre vie soit meilleure.  
Mycroft cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Cette histoire lui semblait totalement irréelle.  
\- Vous avez affairé beaucoup de gens pour moi…  
\- Wé…  
\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement contacté ?  
Il lui sembla que Lestrade rougit lorsqu'il baissa les yeux.  
\- Je savais pas vraiment si vous vouliez quelqu'un dans votre vie. Et après... C'est devenu compliqué.  
Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Une information lui manquait pour comprendre la dernière phrase.  
-C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir fait tout ces efforts, Inspecteur. Et je vous en remercie. Mais c'est tout à fait inutile.  
\- Je pense au contraire que c'est nécessaire… Vous avez l'...  
\- Dites-leur de cesser. Dit sèchement Mycroft. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur gentillesse, ni de la vôtre.  
Greg eut l'air profondément blessé et se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
\- Vous pouvez partir à présent.  
Lestrade se leva et sortit en silence, avec un air triste que jamais Mycroft ne l'avait vu abordé. Il regretta ses paroles, il n'avait pas voulu être désagréable avec l'inspecteur. Il avait besoin, et envie, de sa gentillesse mais n'avait pas réussit à l'exprimer. Et à présent, il avait tout gâché.

Les gens continuèrent d'être sympathiques avec lui, à l'exception de Mrs Hudson qui était encore plus piquante qu'à son habitude.  
\- Vous rattrapez le temps perdu depuis que l'inspecteur vous a dit d'arrêter d'être gentille ? Dit- il un jour, excédé, en sortant de Baker Street.  
\- Non, seulement depuis que vous lui avez brisé le cœur. Répondit-elle en claquant la porte.  
Mycroft resta longtemps sur le pas de la porte, réfléchissant.  
Il avait brisé le cœur de Gregory Lestrade.  
Son cœur.  
L'inspecteur avait travaillé dans l'ombre et manipulé les gens pour lui rendre la vie meilleure... Exactement comme lui même le faisait depuis des années avec Sherlock.  
Il se souvenait des jours après Sherrinford : il avait trouvé son frigo rempli de plats préparés et des DVD de vieux films sur la table du salon. Et surtout, personne ne l'avait contacté durant des jours entiers. Il avait toujours pensé que cela venait d'Anthéa mais avait, de toute évidence, eut tort.  
Lestrade avait pris soin de lui comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette information. Il ressentait plusieurs types d'émotions mais l'une dominait : la tristesse de lui avoir fait du mal.  
Mrs Hudson sortit, les poubelles en main. Elle sursauta en voyant que Mycroft était toujours là.  
\- Que dois-je faire ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Que dois-je faire pour qu'il n'ait plus le cœur brisé ?  
Elle eut l'air surprise avant sourire.  
\- Prenez soin de lui.  
Le roux se rendit compte à cet instant que c'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment : prendre soin de Gregory. Et que Gregory prenne soin de lui. Mais pas par personnes interposées.  
\- Pensez-vous qu'il me donnera une chance ?  
Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue  
\- Mon pauvre garçon, il n'attend que ça.  
Elle lui tapota doucement le visage.  
\- Vous devriez y aller. Je pense qu'il termine à 18h00 aujourd'hui.

Il se rendit à Scotland Yard aussi vite que possible. Il consulta sa montre : l'inspecteur sortirait dans moins de 15 minutes. Il était nerveux comme rarement il l'avait été. Quand il le vit quitter le bâtiment, il alla à sa rencontre.  
\- Ins... Gregory ?  
Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, surpris.  
\- Mr Holmes. Répondit-il, distant.  
\- Je voulais te demander deux choses.  
Le policier fronça les sourcils, méfiant.  
\- Lesquelles ?  
\- Si tu accepterais mes excuses suite à mon comportement irrespectueux et ignoble de l'autre jour.  
L'homme sembla hésiter.  
\- Et la deuxième ?  
\- Si tu étais libre ce soir, pour un dîner.  
Greg sourit.  
\- Oui… Pour les deux.

Les parents Holmes mirent longtemps à pardonner entièrement à leur aîné. Il eut beaucoup de crises et de larmes.  
Heureusement, du vendeur de journaux aux secrétaires, la plupart des gens que Mycroft côtoyait était agréable avec lui. Cela lui rendait la vie plus plaisante.  
Mais celui qui la rendait vraiment meilleure se nommait Gregory Lestrade.


End file.
